newdormunyrfandomcom-20200215-history
God
A god, also called a deity, is a supernatural being who has power over some part of the universe. Many religions contain a specific pantheon, including certain gods but excluding others. When capitalized, the term "Gods" generally refers to a set of deities who are frequently revered by the prominent Mivian religions, known as the Mivian Gods. Mivian pantheon The Mivian Gods, often referred to simply as the Gods, are the most commonly-worshiped deities on the continent of Mivian. All of the comprising religions believe in a single creator god called Elemiah. Depending on the specific religion, the Mivian Gods are either a collection of deities equal in power to Elemiah, or a lesser variety of being created by him. Exorterran pantheon The gods worshiped by the most prominent races on Exorterra are largely borrowed from the older Mivian pantheon, but also include several native gods which were likely taken from other cultures on the continent such as goblins and giants. The Exorterran pantheons are unique for including an evil god who is separated from the rest of the pantheon, and who is not generally worshiped. Dwarrow pantheon The Dwarrow pantheon is revered by the Dwarrows of Exorterra. Save for a few exceptions, the pantheon is entirely male. Dwarrow religion was brought to Exorterra by early dwarven settlers and has changed a lot over time. It has even taken on a few additional gods who are absent from other dwarven pantheons. * Trigas: God of perseverance, survival, fair exchange, and stubbornness. Chief of the pantheon. Trigas is sometimes alternatively called the Three Armed Giant. He is depicted as a giant with three arms, and is often shown hoisting a boulder over his head. * Grondolk: God of burials, mourning, and death. Also called the Tomb Watcher. * Tihkor: God of secrets, knowledge, runes, writing, and magic. Also called the Secret Keeper. * Mehtorâz: God of storms, vengeance, honor, parenthood, and justice. Also called the Skydweller. * Holorkus: Goddess of love, sexuality, protection, and strongholds. Also called the Warmaiden. * Tuvas Urd or Tuvas: God of innovation, metallurgy, smithing, and fire. Also called the Craftlord. * Istarâg: Goddess of war, rage, sorrow, glory, and laughter. Also called the Swordbearer. * Khandhalor: God of home, wealth, storytelling, and alcohol. Also called the Hearthkeeper. * Draudin: God of greed, murder, envy, and dark magic. Also called the Sinbearer, or the Dragon God. Draudin is associated with Phobiahnezar. He is sometimes depicted as a dragon. * Arokhra: God of peace, good tidings, and gifts. Also called the Mountain King or the Giant God. Dark Elven pantheon The Dark Elf pantheon is distinct from other elven pantheons because of its inclusion of several new gods. Like the Dwarrow religion, this was likely influenced by other races such as goblins. Gonshoca is a Dark Elven religion popular on Exorterra, and is notable for its wholesale rejection of the divinity of Elemiah following his creation of the universe. Phobianezar is considered the most important god in Gonshoca while Elemiah is depicted as a corrupted and foolish figure. Gonshoca was started by Valyn and broke off from mainline Dark Elf religion. The Gonshoca pantheon is almost entirely female save for Phobiahnezar, who is considered either male or genderless. * Phobiahnezar or Phobiah-nezar: God of fear, rebellion, freedom, and darkness. Phobiahnezar is sometimes depicted as genderless. * Gromurdona '''or '''Murdona: Goddess of death, necromancy, mourning, and tombs. * Igzenai: 'Goddess of fire, wrath, volcanoes, ash, and power. * 'Tisirii: 'Goddess of wisdom, study, and magic, especially dark magic. * 'Trinignis: Goddess of alchemy, survival, and perseverance. Associated with the Dwarrow god Trigas. Category:Reference